


Avengers vs Haruhi Suzumiya.

by Shanejayell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Dr Strange finds the lost Infinity Stones... trapped in a very odd teen!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Avengers vs Haruhi Suzumiya.

"I used the Stones... to destroy the Stones," Thanos rasped smugly.

And with those words a quest ended in defeat. Later the Avengers would use a form of time travel to grab the Infinity Stones from the past, and undo a great crime. Then also the Sorcerer Supreme heard those words from comrades who had been there... and they bothered him, somehow.

Stephen Strange consulted both the ancient tomes, and his fellow mystics. "Didn't the Ancient One say the Time Stone was indestructable?" he mused.

Wong shrugged, "Does that apply against the power of all the others?"

"Still..." Stephen frowned.

So he searched... and he puzzled... and eventually came to a realization.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Avengers Compound, just outside of New York.

"Wait," Captain Marvel stopped him for clarification, "the Stones are in another dimension?"

"The Stones can't be actually destroyed. They are, in a sense, fundamental building blocks of creation," Stephen explained, "but Thanos' attempt to destroy them using the Stones themselves... well, in simple terms it ripped space time."

"That's simple?" Morgan Stark aka Iron Girl asked wryly. She, along with Nova and Stinger (Cassie Lang) had all recently become 'Young Avengers' trainees. Which basically meant the teens sat in on meetings and such.

"I'm guessing you know where they are?" Sam Wilson, Captain America asked.

"Hey," Hawkeye II (Kate Bishop) started, "do we even have jurisdiction over other dimensions?"

"We are responsible," Stephen noted, "after all, we failed in stopping Thanos from forming the Infinity Gauntlet."

"Man's got a point," Sam agreed.

"Besides, just imagine the horrible things that someone could be doing with the stones in that dimension?" Captain Marvel wondered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

One universe over...

"My name is Haruhi Suzumiya! If you are aliens, time travelers or espers, please come see me! That is all."

**Avengers vs The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

Coming soon.

Or not.

To be continued...?

**Omake!**

"Why is Avengers first? I'm more important!" Haruhi yelped.

Kyon casually smacked her upside the head.

"Oww!" Haruhi yelped.

"It's alphabetical," Kyon told her. "Besides, 'Avengers' is shorter too."

"I guess," Haruhi pouted.

Notes: There is (as far as I know) no canon explaination for WHY Haruhi gets reality altering powers. So basically the 'energy' from the Infinity Stones went into her, giving her a sort of broken version of the Infinity Gauntlet powers. She's not AS powerful, but on the plus side using her powers doesn't hurt her too.


End file.
